Hands On Approach
by Alice-Lost-In-Wonderland
Summary: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge Topic 28: Spanking Harley breaks something valuable and Ivy gets pissy. Nothing some rough make-up sex can't fix.


Ivy was furious. She looked down at the shattered plant pot, the soil covering the floor, and the painful sight of her rare and beloved hydnora plant crushed and damaged to the point where no amount of coaxing would bring it back. In other words, it was very much dead. Ivy had been working on extracting the odour of the plant and turning it into a toxic gas to use when she and Harley went on heists.

_Harley._

Ivy looked up into the sheepish face of her lover, Harley. Harley had been playing and goofing around in her greenhouse despite knowing she wasn't allowed to. She felt the rage boil her blood and she saw red.

"You fucking idiot! Damn you, Harley. God damn you – look at my plant! Do you know how rare this species is? Have you not watched me work on this experiment for days? Why can't you be more careful, you stupid girl, you've ruined it!" Ivy raged at her, throwing trowels, empty plant pots and assorted other gardening tools at Harley's blonde head. She ducked every missile easily and gracefully of course.

"Get out! Get out of my greenhouse, Harley! Just… just go away," Pamela sighed deeply, resigned to the fact all of her hard work had been lost. Harley scuffed her feet and hung her head as she left Pamela to tidy the mess. Ivy was more upset at the death of such a rare and interesting species, rather than the mess or the wasted time on her experiments. She knew it would be months before she could get her hands on another plant like the one she was currently scooping onto her compost pile.

She sighed deeply once more and sat on a workbench, resting her chin in her hands. Pamela noticed she'd been doing a lot of sighing the last few weeks. She'd had a very short temper with Harley too, which she knew wasn't fair on her little harlequin, really.

Ivy supposed it was down to how busy they had both been over the past weeks, her with her experiments and plans to keep Harley entertained, and Harley kept running off to explore Gotham, she sometimes wouldn't come back until the small hours and then at breakfast they wouldn't speak. There was a strange silence hanging over the two of them that was so thick and heavy it seemed silly to try and penetrate it with words.

About half an hour later Ivy returned to her apartment. She glanced sideways at Harley and felt a flare of irritation as she thought of her precious hydnora rotting on a compost heap, but the simmering flames were immediately doused when she noticed her girlfriend's eyes were red and teary, and damp streaks were still drying on her cheeks.

"Baby…"she murmured, concerned. Harley glanced her way and met Ivy's surprisingly soft gaze.

"I'm sorry about the plant, Red," Harley whispered. Pamela's skin prickled at Harley's casual use of the pet-name. It's what she called Ivy sometimes in the semi-darkness as they made passionate love to one another.

All either woman could do was stare deeply into each other's eyes, Harley's sky-blue meeting Ivy's forest-green ones in a sizzling gaze of sudden and extreme sexual desire. The unspoken need hung between them for a moment longer before both Harley and Ivy pounced on one another, kissing deeply and frantically, Ivy pushed Harley backwards through the doorway to their bedroom and onto their bed. The two women were tearing at each other's clothing, clawing at the freshly revealed skin in a haze of passion that hadn't taken over them for months. Pamela collapsed on top of Harley's naked body, and felt Harley's hands grasp at her bare thighs and ass as a moan slipped from the lithe acrobat's throat.

"I'm still pissed at you," Ivy growled against Harley's neck. She nipped viciously at the soft skin and was rewarded with gasps and whimpers from her lover, who nodded.

"I might have to punish you, so you finally get it through that thick skull of yours, hm?" Pamela said softly, taking a firm hold of a handful of Harley's silky blonde hair. She knew Harley loved it when she was rough.

"Get on all fours; I know how to get my message across…" Ivy giggled mischievously helping Harley to get into a crouching position on the bed.

"Red?" came Harley's questioning voice, softly in the darkened room, she needed reassurance.

"It's okay baby, I won't hurt you… much," came Pamela's smirking tone, and Harley responded with a restrained moan.

"You've been such a naughty girl, Harl," Ivy punctuated the word 'naughty' with a firm spank on Harley's right buttock; "You know that, don't you?" Harley nodded and Ivy smirked, spanking her again, harder this time.

"Yes or no, Harley, my little klutz?" Pamela giggled, rubbing the palm of her hand over the smooth but red skin of Harley's ass.

"Yes, Pammy," Harley whimpered, her arousal evident.

"And you've learned your lesson, about not doing backflips in my greenhouse?" Pamela smirked and punctuated her slow and deliberate sentences with alternating slaps to one or the other of Harley's pert buttocks.

The system of questioning and 'yes or no' answering continued for a few more minutes until Harley's ass was red and stinging, and she was whining in the back of her throat like a puppy.

"You've loved every minute of this, haven't you, Harl, you little slut?" Ivy drawled as she let her slender fingers slip between Harley's thighs and across her slick entrance. She didn't need an answer; she could practically feel her little acrobat's clit throbbing beneath her fingers. She brought her mouth close to Harley's ear and whispered, "Dirty girl."

Pamela lay down on the bed, and told Harley to turn around. Harley crawled towards her, eager for the rewarding release of orgasm. Pamela explained the position to Harley who nodded eagerly and placed her legs either side of Ivy's shoulders.

"Oh, Red, don't tease," Harley begged softly.

Pamela brought her face up to kiss and suck at Harley's tender clit. Her hands grasped at Harley's still inflamed ass and pulled her close. Harley moaned encouragement and held Ivy's head in place by grabbing handfuls of her thick red curls. As she licked and sucked Harley's pussy she occasionally gave her a few more spanks to heighten her pleasure. It wasn't long before Harley was bent double with the strength of her climax, as she moaned Pamela's name loudly.

After both women had caught their breath, they lay in one another's arms and kissed gently.

"I love you. Despite me being angry about the plant," Pamela murmured into Harley's hair.

"I know, I love you too, Pammy," Harley smiled, "Even if you punish me sometimes."


End file.
